my_textfandomcom-20200215-history
Kayla Mason
Kayla Mason is the main female character of the fanwork "My Dear Bobby",she is Bobby Stevens´ love interest.She is portrayed by''' Bridgit Mendler'. '''Her role in story' Kayla '''is a literature student,that came from another college,she changed because she was being extremely bullied,she met '''Bobby Stevens '''in college,she fell in love with him,and they soon started dating. When '''Kayla '''realized that the other students were bothering '''Bobby,because of her schizophrenia 'she decided to not say anything to him,and eventually,he thought that the students were lying. When they made four months of dating,they decided that he should meet her parents,in that night,'Kayla´s parents revealed that she had indeed,schizophrenia to Bobby,and that she could lose her sanity soon,but they continued to date.However,she heard their talk,and she decided that,as time passed,she would leave a letter to Bobby,a letter when she still was sane. Later,she figured out that she was pregnant,she was waiting a child of Bobby. 2 months after their son´s birth,she lost her sanity,and died years later,Bobby 'found her letter,whose dedicated to was "'My Dear Bobby" Personal Life Kayla '''was born on May 9,1995,in '''Atkin,Minnesota,that city is close to''' Harlton',when she was 14 years old,she got '''schizophrenia',everyone in her first school knew that,and she suffered bully for 2 years,then,her family moved to Minnua,but she also suffered bully in there,they moved to various different cities,until they finally found a city,where she was having no problems in school,in the city of Harlton,there she studied in "Valkyrie Valmont" school,she was finally,having a nice childhood. She finished high school,when she was 17.and in the next year,she started to study Literature.Her strong was making dramatic tales. In college,she met Bobby Stevens,her partner in a project,that was making a novel of 300 pages,the both of them,writing the story. Soon after,they became friends,since they were very anti-social,and a few students knew about her illness,they were seen together almost everytime. As weeks passed,they began to develop feelings for each other,in a night,they kissed,that made her run away,they then revealed what they felt for each other,and started dating. When the students realized that they were dating,since they were spotted sharing a kiss,the students started to bother Bobby,telling him about Kayla´s illness,since she never told him anything,he believed that,that was a lie. In their fourth month of dating,they decided that it was the time for Bobby,to meet her parents,that did happened,and her parents revealed to Bobby that it was true,she really had schizophrenia,even so,they continued to date.She heard the talk,and as days passed,she started to write a letter,than she wanted to be given to Bobby,after she had lost her sanity. In the next day,she had her first time with Bobby,weeks later,she figured out that she was pregnant. 2 months after their son´s birth,Kayla '''lost her sanity,and after some years,she died. '''Nataly '''then found the letter '''Kayla '''wrote for her dear '''Bobby,and she delivered it to him,Bobby '''never healed of '''Kayla´s loss. Personality At first,Kayla '''was a sad and lonely girl,due to her schizophrenia,almost every people around avoided her,so she had no friends,the boyfriends she had,at some point,stopped talking with her,and and invented to their friends,that she made up the dating.She is also very shy,she doesn´t speak often,but that was until she met '''Bobby,after they became friends,she got more happy,less shy,she smiled more often,and got very positive.She is also very smart,she was great at making dramatic tales.She became a mom at young age,but 2 months later,she lost her sanity,while she was still sane,she wrote a letter to Bobby,that letter,revealed everything she wanted to have done with Bobby '''and their son,it was also show to everyone,that '''Kayla´s dream,was have a normal life.' ' Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters